


Impossible

by GriffinKane (orphan_account)



Category: kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Hope, Kabby-Relationship, Marcus Kane - Freeform, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GriffinKane
Summary: Something impossible has happened and she doesn’t know how.





	1. Hope

She can’t breathe. She’s been holding her breath for two minutes now. when she looks down to look at the stick she’s been waiting to work, they’re two lines showing and she knows it means only one thing...

 

She’s Pregnant.


	2. Him

“Fuck! this cant be happening” She whispers.  
She’s too old for this to happen. She paces back and forth in her bathroom. ‘This is what I get’ she thinks. It was a one time thing and now it’s a life long outcome. 

12 weeks earlier 

She buried her husband earlier in the day. Her husband of 20 years. Jake was driving home a couple nights ago. He called her earlier in the day and he told her that he would be home soon. It was hours later when she got the call that Jake had been in an accident and had passed away. His car slid on the icy road and he lost control and crashed. 

So here she is now downing drinks at the local bar. She peers over her drink when she sees a handsome tall dark haired man sit next to her. She can’t help to think how you can see how muscular he is wearing that gray tight fitting shirt. She licks her lips at the sight. She shakes her head at her thoughts. How could she be thinking this when she just buried her husband. The man sees her looking at him and he smirks at her.

“Hi. I’m Marcus” he says with his heavy Scottish accent. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
Abby goes blank for a second then replies “Abby. Only if you’re going to drink with me.”


	3. M & A

Abby throws back her head while drinking her shot that Marcus bought her. This is when Marcus gets to take a real good look at her. She’s beautiful he thinks to himself. Probably one of the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. She’s wearing a black tank top that’s shows a little too much cleavage and a pair of tight ripped jeans tucked in boots. Her hair is golden brown curls that sits on her shoulders. His hands twitch wanting to tangle his hands in her locks and press hot kisses down her throat. He’s been staring at her for a long time now and she feels his eyes on her. She catches him staring at her and he adverts his eyes and looks anywhere but her. 

“So Marcus... what brings you here” she asks.  
“I just got here today. I’m not from here, I’m from Scotland. I needed a drink to calm my nerves. I’m not a good flyer” he smiles shyly.  
Abby notices that he has a nice smile too. Which makes him even more handsome.  
“Okay so what brought you to the states then?”  
“My mother.. She moved here with me when I was younger when my parents divorced. She stayed here and I moved back eventually. Now I recently found out that she doesn’t have much longer to live”.  
Abby’s features soften. “I’m sorry about your mother”.  
“Yeah it’s alright. I knew the day was coming”. He tries to change the subject. “So what is a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this”.  
Abby ducks her head with a shy smile. “Pretty huh?”  
Marcus smiles “very pretty”.  
“I had to bury my husband today” she says bluntly.  
Marcus tenses and moved to put his hand on hers.  
“I’m sorry for your loss”.  
“It’s alright. I knew one of us would go. I just didn’t think it would be him first. I always hoped I would”.  
Marcus doesn’t know what to say  
“I’m a real mood killer aren’t I?” She says  
“No.No. I just didn’t expect that”.  
She hums and laces her fingers with his.  
“Do you want to get out of here?”  
“Abby-“  
“Please”.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea”.  
“Marcus please I need to feel something else. Something but this”.  
“Are you sur-“  
“Yes. Bring me back to your hotel room”.  
He’s not sure but how could he say no to her.  
“Okay”. He throws down some cash for their drinks and gets up. “Lets go”.  
Abby grabs her purse and follows him 

 

At the hotel 

Marcus opens up the door with his key. He takes off his leather jacket and tosses it on the chair. “Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink or eat?”  
Abby smiles “Wow a real gentleman. No thanks”.  
She sits herself on his bed and fiddles her hands on her lap. Marcus turns around to see her looking down nervous.  
“Abby it’s okay if you’ve changed your mind”.  
“No I haven’t, it’s just been over 20 years since I’ve been with any else but my husband. I’m not good at this”.  
“Abby it’s okay. We can take it slow”.  
She nods her head and smiles up at him. She grabs the bottom of her tank top and removes it and tosses it to the side. Then she gets up and removes her boots and jeans. Marcus’s mouth goes dry. All he sees is white smooth creamy skin. She looks like some sort of Greek goddess.  
“Wow. You’re so beautiful”.  
She ducks her head down blushing. He moves towards her and pushes her hair to the side and presses hot kisses down her throat. Abby gasps at the pleasure. She moves her hands in his hair, loving how it feels between her fingers and brings his head down to kiss her. Marcus moans and abby’s uses it to welcome her tongue in his mouth. The make out like horny teenagers until abby breaks the kiss and steps back.  
“Abby what are you-“ his words cut off when he sees her bra drop to the floor.  
“Marcus I’m feeling underdressed here. Can you fix that?”  
Marcus quickly yanks off his shirt and tosses it and then tries to romove his boots. He almost trips in the process and Abby can’t help to laugh at his eagerness. He removes the rest of his clothes until he’s in his boxers. Abby licks her lips when she sees how ripped he actually is and moans when she sees him straining in his boxers. Abby looks back up at his eyes and gasp when she sees his eyes blown wide. He starts to walk towards her and she walks back until she falls back on the bed. Marcus crawls on top of her and kisses and licks every part of her skin. At this point, Abby is whimpering and squirming under him.  
“Marcus, please I need more”.  
He nods his head and crawls down her body. He rubs his hands up and down her thighs and removes the last item from keeping her naked. Marcus can’t help but stare at her.  
“Marcus? You’re staring”.  
“I cant help it. You’re fucking gorgeous”.  
Marcus moves kisses her inner thighs purposely avoiding where she needs him.  
“Damn it Marcus, please”.  
Marcus’s tongue dashes out and licks her core. He has to hold down her hips from moving up to meet his licks. He continues he lick and nip at her.  
“I- I need more”.  
Not only does he push one but two fingers into her. She gasps in pleasure and now she’s a mumbling mess. He continues to finger fuck her and lick her until her thighs start to shake and she comes screaming his name.  
“Oh god. Oh god. Come here”.  
He kisses up her body and she captures his lips in a kiss moaning at the taste of her herself. Abby reaches down and places him at her center. Marcus looks into her eyes asking for her constant and she nods. He pushes into her gently until both of them gasp at him being fully inside of her.  
“Move Marcus”.  
He pulls almost completely out of her and slams into her. Abby cry’s out.  
“Oh god. Fuck”.  
“Baby, you feel so good”.  
“You too”.  
Marcus continues to fuck her until abby changes the angle and wraps her legs around him, digging her heels into his back. This makes him go even deeper and they’re both moaning and groaning. Marcus moves his hand down to rub her center and at the feeling of both of this she starts to shake.  
“I’m so close again Marcus. Keep going”. Abby looks down and at the sight of him going in and out of her pushes her to the edge and she comes screaming. He continues to pound into her.  
“You have no idea how hot you look right now” she whispers and nips his ear.  
He pushes his face into her shoulder and comes groaning. He rolls off of her and she curls up next to him. He wraps his arm around her and all that can be heard is their panting and labored breathing. The next thing she knows is she’s closing her eyes and sleep is taking over. She falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
